The invention relates to techniques for the manufacture of peripherally contoured fabric blanks that are adapted to be folded over and sewn to form a finished panty, and more particularly to techinques for forming such blanks when the latter are provided with reinforcing strips located at the crotch area of the finished panties.
In known techniques of this type, the contoured blanks for the panties are initially cut out or punched out of a cloth web that is continuously or cyclically withdrawn from a delivery spool. The so-formed blanks are then subjected to a further hand or machine operation in which suitable edge seams are sewn on the opposed contoured surfaces of the panty blank, after which the blank is folded over and sewn along its remaining edges to complete the waist and leg openings of the finished garment.
In the event that a crotch reinforcement for the finished panty is desired, a separate joining and seaming operation must be effected on the cut-out or punched-out fabric blank, after which the reinforced blank must be separated from the remainder of the reinforcing strip.
Such prior-art techniques for the manufacture and reinforcement of peripherally contoured fabric blanks for panty manufacture have been found to be slow and inefficient.